


Быть твоим другом

by almostnovember



Series: Вальс для одного [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostnovember/pseuds/almostnovember
Summary: отрицаю свою же смерть.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Вальс для одного [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852303





	Быть твоим другом

Прошлое бьётся в твоих глазах ярким и злым огнём. Я отрицаю «а вдруг… нельзя?» — что мне, по сути, в нём? Я возвращаюсь — сюда, к тебе, ждёшь ли меня, скажи? Это… ты знаешь… почти обет. То, чего стоит жизнь. Я отрицаю любовь и смерть — слишком уж просто, Джон. Хочешь понять — научись смотреть. Сам, и не «так, как он».  
Прошлое бьётся в твоих глазах, слишком меняя взгляд. Это «вернуться уже нельзя» — мой персональный ад. Мне не резон ревновать, жалеть, верить, что всё пройдёт. Я отрицаю свою же смерть — нужно идти вперёд.  
Что изменилось в тебе и в нас? «Ну же, давай, найди!» Я возвращаюсь назад. Весна бьётся в моей груди. Время вернуть на круги своя, время искать ответ… Это… так глупо. «Скучал ли я?»  
Несколько глупых лет. Прошлое гаснет в твоих глазах. Ты не отводишь взгляд. Я отрицаю «уже нельзя» и не смотрю назад. Нынче ты счастлив — почти жених. Я… помешал, прости. Не повторится. Встаю в тени.  
Всё, чего я достиг, так бесполезно сейчас и здесь — что мне тебе сказать?  
Быть твоим… другом — большая честь.  
Я отвожу глаза.


End file.
